


Come with me (and dare to hope)

by rosethornli



Category: Skip Beat!
Genre: Community: springkink, F/M, POV Third Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-16
Updated: 2010-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-06 08:46:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/51808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosethornli/pseuds/rosethornli
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt for Springkink's Feburary 2008 Round. <i>Sho/Kyoko: sharing space (room, bed, etc.) - first night in Tokyo.</i></p><p>The first night of Kyoko&Sho. Or, Kyoko is devoted and Sho is self-centered, but she <strike>doesn't notice</strike> loves him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Come with me (and dare to hope)

_"I'm going to Tokyo."_

Her heart stopped. Sho…was leaving?

"Kyoko… will you… come with me?"

A burst of joy. A heartfelt smile. No hesitation. "Yes!"  


-=-=-  


Kyoko put her toothbrush in last, on top of her casual clothes, and zipped up the bag. Fingering the zipper's clasp, she glanced around the room one last time, making sure she hadn't left anything behind. Draws and shelves empty, closet stripped; there was nothing left to pack.

Nothing she wanted, anyway.

All she needed, all she had, was right in front of her.

Shouldering the backpack, Kyoko leaned down and grabbed the duffle, wincing slightly at its heaviness. Taking a few experimental, staggering steps forward, she was at the door in time enough to know that she would handle the weight.

She closed the door behind her gently, careful not to make a sound. It shut with a soft click. Down the hall, to the right, stalking slowly under the weight of her bag, silent by habit, and the outside door was right there.

A few more steps and she would be out the door. Never coming back.

She lingered in the living room. A well furnished room, decorated to be in-style by a highly paid interior designer; but it help a dark, empty feeling. No books or family photos, or anything out of its place. Just a room, with no personal touch or special memories.

Mechanically, thoughtlessly, she wanted to walk away. Kyoko did not want to think.

But--

_Should I leave a note? Or call? Her secretary would take a message._

Maybe. She just didn't know. _What would I say?_

Mother wouldn't miss her.

Kyoko gathered her things and left.

  
-=-=-  


_No! I'm going to be late!_

Her lungs burned, but she pushed her body harder. Had to be faster;

_I can't keep Sho waiting!_

Focused on her goal, Kyoko forgot the laws of physics and stampeded through the crowded street, barely missing fellow pedestrians and innocent children. In her wake, the people were left stunned, mothers clutching their wide eyed children, coughing on the dust.

All that mattered was getting there on time;

_Not. Late._

The station came into sight, and her heart burst in joy; her goal, just ahead. But she was going too fast to just stop. Slamming on the breaks, Kyoto slid to a screeching halt, leaving skid marks on the cement.

Doubled over panting, covered in sweat, her happy smile read contrary to her condition. _A quarter til! Seventeen minutes early!_

Unaware of the wary stares she was receiving, the girl stared up at the clock, face expressing euphoric state. Kyoko's eyes sparkled uncannily, lost in of fantasy world of Sho's praises and their happily-ever-after.

"Hey, you see that guy?" A whispered loudly, clearly gossiping, drove her back into the real world, and she couldn't hear but overhear. _Does she mean Sho?_

Who else could she mean, in a crowded place like this? Sho was the best; he was always noticed.

"Oh, him, the one leaning against the wall over there?" her friend stage-whispered, glancing the other way.

The first one giggled, clutching at her friend's arm. "Yeah, isn't he cute?"

Has to be Sho; even if 'cute' wasn't what he wanted to be called.

"Totally," the friend agreed. They idled, staring behind Kyoko again, whispering in lower tones and giggling, nearly falling all over each other. (She squashed the ache in her heart that wanted that, wanted that kind of closeness, and focused. She didn't need that, she had--)

Sho?

Casually leaning against the station wall, a bag at his feet, and dressed in the kind of clothes he only wore when he had a show, was Sho. An idling crowd, mostly of teenage girls, had gathered around him; she caught snippets of their murmured gossip as she elbowed her way through.

"Isn't he the singer from that one band?"

"Uh-huh. We saw them at the club, didn't we? They were awesome!"

"He's sooo good!"

"Does he have an album? I'd buy it."

"Soooooo cool~"

A sense of pride welled up in her chest, and Kyoko had to fight back another grin. _Sho! You're so popular!_

She waved, jumping to be seen over the crowd; they wouldn't let her through, not far. Sho looked in her direction, his gazing flickering from her bags then back to her face. His calm, aloft presence remained; he nodded to her in a subtle "come here" direction, picked up his bag, and entered the station.

Grinning despite herself, Kyoko happily trailed after.

  
-=-=-  


Settled into the train seat, slightly crowded from the three very big bags around her, Kyoko hummed to herself, thinking happy thoughts. Sho sat next to her, a little ways away, legs crossed, staring out the window in disinterest.

Kyoko watched Sho.

_Sho's here! I'm with Sho! And we're going to Tokyo!_

She giggled at her rhyme, caught up in the happy, giddy feeling that had carried her through graduation and to this point.

Sho glanced at her out of the corner of his eye, gaze sharp and piercing. Kyoko stared questioningly back.

His silent chastening went over her head.

Kyoko silently entertained herself for hours, and sometimes, Sho found himself unconsciously watching her warm, warm smile.

  
-=-=-  


"I'm going to be Number One in Japan!" Sho announced upon arrival at their new apartment, staring disdainfully up at the building. "This place isn't worthy of me!"

"Yes, Sho," Kyoko agreed tiredly. She set Sho's bag on her own, not wanting it to get dusty, in relief. It was heavy, and they had walked for hours. Not that she was complaining; being with Sho was enough.

"…let's go, Kyoko." Sho thumbed the key and started up the old, rickety stairs.

"Yes!" Eagerly, she gathered the bags and sped up the stairs behind him, joining him at the door.

Unlocking the door and turning the knob, Sho entered first. Kyoko followed, stumbling on the uneven step down into the shoe deck. Gratefully she lowered the bags again, kneeling down to remove her shoes; Sho, in the next room, had walked right in.

"This place is crap," he announced. "I should be in a better place!"

Kyoko came in, finally, and explored it, taking note of the location and size of the rooms. She had seen everything within ten minutes.

One bedroom, not too big or too small, a sitting room/kitchen with a thin island counter giving the sense of separation, a tiny closet of a bathroom and shower; good enough, for what they had to spend.

"I think…" Kyoko began, but Sho was talking.

"You'll help support me, right, Kyoko?" Sho asked, turning to her, face as pleading as the day he'd asked her to come.

"O-of course!" _I'll support you in any way possible!_ went unsaid.

Sho's grin made her feel faint. "Find us a new place soon, Kyoko!"

_He said **us**!_ And the meaning of his sentence went right over her head.

"Yes, sir!" she said with a salute, grinning.

Sho turned his back to her, surveying the bedroom. The previous tenants had left a bed. "Go get our stuff."

Kyoko nodded and went to collect the bags.

  
-=-=-  


"There's one bed," he tells her, standing in the middle of the sitting room. Behind him, Kyoko unzips her bag and sorts through it, searching for blankets. "I have an appointment with the Agency tomorrow; I need my rest. You take the floor."

"Yes, Sho." She sounded content.

That's why he'd brought her: she never said no.

He changes in the bedroom with the door closed, letting her have the sitting room space to herself. It's a little chilly, but curling up in bed helps. He doesn't have a proper pillow, so he uses the jacket Kyoko found for him.

He tosses and turns, but can't seem to stay comfortable for long. It is empty. Hollow. The room. This place. Something is missing.

He cannot sleep.

There are sounds from the next room; quiet, muffled. Not a mouse, like he first thinks, but the sound of someone murmuring softly to themselves.

He gets up because he can't sleep, because he wants a cup of water, something to sooth his throat so it wouldn't be scratchy in the morning. Not because he wants to check on her, makes sure she's not crying okay.

"…Sho, here with Sho…"

She's curled up in a thin sheet and towels, using her duffle as a pillow, murmuring a mantra to help her fall asleep. Sho watches, waits for her to notice him. She doesn't, which is unusual.

She exists for him; she should notice him.

"Kyoko," he says to get her attention, but his mouth adds, "come here."

  
-=-=-  


The space was a little too small, too tight, making her feel slightly claustrophobic; Sho's shoulder brushed hers and she froze, wondering if he was still awake. He murmured quietly, something she couldn't make out, and stilled.

Too close.

Made her heart race, her face burn. Her lips turn in a wide, happy grin when she thought: _he asked me to be here!_

There was no where she would rather be.

  
-=-=-  



End file.
